


Ointment

by LadyRamora



Series: Oneshot snippets [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Germanotta has to deal with him, Haurchefant does silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Haurchefant has a bit of a problem. Luckily, there's one knight he can always count on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably just post these tiny oneshots I've written in a series. Just little snippets, really.

Haurchefant winced every step of the way to Germanotta’s quarters. He is filled with deep regret for dressing with such haste this morning. The incredibly uncomfortable feeling of his greaves rubbing against the heat of his skin mocked him. ‘If only you wore your underpants Haurchefant, then this wouldn’t be happening!’ Haurchefant groaned internally, limping his way through the hall with carefully spaced steps. Still he received odd looks from his fellow countrymen, watching in bemusement as he walked in a rather bowlegged fashion. Haurchefant avoided their inquisitive stares to the best of his ability. He was well aware his fellow knights found him quite strange enough without adding this particular brand of embarrassment into the mix.

Haurchefant let out a sigh of relief as Gernanotta’s door was finally within his sight after much painful walking. He sped up his pace a bit, legs moving in a careful manner that could be described as a swagger to the untrained eye. But he had no intention of seduction this day.

Haurchefant had just reached Gernanotta’s door, hand extended to knock when the door opened abruptly. Germanitta blinked at him from the other side of the door, brows creasing in confusion. “For what purpose have you come to my door, my lord?”

Haurchefant gave a strained smile. “My dear Germanotta, I have a bit of a strange request to make of you.” The female knight was automatically on guard, knowing there must be aught amiss if he addressed her with “my dear” tacked onto her name. Germanotta held in a sigh, “How may I assist you?”

Haurchefant shifted in place, glancing over his shoulder to check for eavesdropping knights. Germanotta did as well, frowning disapprovingly as several knights loitered nearby, carefully not looking in their direction. “What is this, a congregation? Get back to your posts!” Germanotta barked out, tone sharp with reprimand. Haurchefant watched in amusement as the knights all straightened up, grumbling incoherently. Germanotta scowled, opening her door wide and motioning Haurchefant inside as she addressed the still lingering knights, “Were mine orders unclear? Enough loitering and back to your duties. Go!” Haurchefant stifled a smile as the knights all flinched, glancing at each other in fear before scattering in different directions like startled mice.

“My, my. Such a fierce display of command. It is quite clear why they call you by the title Lionheart, dear friend.” Haurchefant chuckled, walking gingerly into Germanotta’s personal room. Germanotta sniffed in disdain, closing her door behind them after checking for any knights foolish enough to linger. “It was my ability to command that allowed me to serve under you in Camp Dragonhead, if you do recall, my lord.”

Haurchefant hummed, eyes skimming over the strategy table set up in the corner of her room. He picked up a stray piece that resembled a horse, fingers skimming over the finely crafted details. Germanotta stood by the door, watching in amusement as he played with several knickknacks scattered about her strategy board instead of telling her what he needed of her.

It was the way he was moving that tipped her off to his sudden appearance at her door. That familiar calculated way he was walking. It seems her lord hadn’t learned his lesson after the first time this had happened. Germanotta shook her head, walking to one of her shelves and rummaging through the small cabinet placed there. She sifted through the salves and ointments in her collection, finding the one she needed without much difficulty.

 

Turning back to find her lord poking through her clothing drawers. Germanotta cleared her throat, watching as he quickly closed the one he had been peaking into, turning to look at her with an innocent smile. Germanotta snorts, holding up the bottle she intended to use between two fingers, shaking it with meaning.

 

“We are both well aware why you’ve come, you need not elaborate. Now let me see what you’ve done to yourself this time. Strip.” Germanotta says, walking to the night stand beside her bed to set the ointment down so she could remove her gloves.

Haurchefant gave a theatrical gasp, placing a hand on his chest in mock surprise. “Why Germanotta, how incredibly forward you are! Will you not treat me to supper beforehand? How vulgar. Tell me, do you treat all your partners this way, or am I just special?” Haurchefant fluttered his eyelashes, pouting his lips in a pronounced pucker.

Germanotta rolls her eyes, tugging off one glove with her teeth and refusing to blush at his teasing, lest he take it as an invitation for further provocations. “Hardly, my lord. Besides, I much prefer my partners to be within my height range or shorter, not sharing the same stature as a dhalmel.” Germanotta says, withholding a smile as Haurchefant squawks with real outrage. It was a lie of course. All in the intent to keep her sanity. If her lord was aware she found him attractive he would be utterly insufferable with his nonstop preening.

“A dhalmel!? Is that how you see me? How offensive!” Now he is truly pouting, a petulant whine in his voice.

Germanotta tugs off her other glove, rinsing her hands in the water basin on her vanity.  
“Do you intend to mope all day or are you going to show me the damage? Don’t make me strip you myself. ” Germanotta says, keeping her back turned as Haurchefant’s whining comes to a stop. The silence filled with the sound of shifting chainmail and new grumbling as he takes off his greaves.

Germonatto sighs as she hears two answering thuds. “Your trousers too. Just take it all of, will you. It’s not as if I haven’t seen it before.” There’s a short pause before she hears the rest of his armor hit the floor as well. Haurchefant sighs loudly, audibly flopping face down on her made up bed. “Germanotta,” he groans plaintively, “Please help me. You have my deepest apologies for this inconvenience, but I have no one else to turn to.” Germanotta shakes her head, using her pitcher full of drinking water to wet a cloth.

She makes a soft sound of disapproval as she turns around, frowning with concern at the rash flushing his pale skin an angry pink. “Look what you’ve done to yourself,” She murmurs, leaning over him and pressing the damp cloth to his skin. Haurchefant hisses at the first touch of cloth, but widens his legs to give her more room to work.

Germanotta wipes him down quickly, cleaning away any sweat and cooling down his skin with the coldness of the cloth. She twists the cap off of the ointment she had grabbed before, scooping out a large dollop of the medicine to smear into his reddened skin.

Her fingers are light on his skin, just barely touching in concerned gentleness. Haurchefant sighs softly, turning his head to watch her work. “My thanks, dear friend. What would I do without your helpful ministrations?”

Germanotta doesn’t pause in her work as she replies, “Go to the actual healer, perhaps? I am pleased to assist you however I am able, but surely you would rather visit the healer for something more potent than what I have on hand?”

Haurchefant moans in reply, shaking his head. “And be force fed potion after potion? Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. She’s not nearly as gentle as you, besides. You should have been a healer, you know. You have a soothing touch.” Haurchefant yawns at the end of his sentence, further proof that he found her presence soothing .

Germanotta snorts, wiping her hands clean of the ointment with the damp towel she had used before.

She closes the leftovers of the ointment, placing it back where she found it. “All done.” She says, making her way to her nightstand to retrieve her gloves. She pauses as Haurchefant makes no effort to reply. She glances as his face, amused to find his eyes closed, back rising and falling with the even breath of sleep.

“Lord Haurchefant?” She murmurs, reaching out a hand to wave in his face. He doesn’t stir. Germanotta stares at his relaxed face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. She traces gentle fingers under his eye, pulling away as his eyelashes flutter with oncoming wakefulness. “Ger,” Haurchefant sighs, blinking sleepily.

Germanotta tilts her head. “My lord?”

“Thank you.”

Germanotta tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, combing her fingers through the silken mass of his hair with a fond smile. “Of course. ” He grins, eyes drooping closed as he drifts off again.

She steps back, pulling a throw from a nearby chair to drape over him. He deserves a nap. Germanotta pauses at her door to look back as his dozing form , gloves clasped in one hand. “Get some rest.”

The door clicks shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
